Fiber optic cables are being installed around the world at an ever-increasing rate. As all of these cables are of a limited length, many connectors are required, not only to increase the overall length of the cable, but also to connect the fiber optic cables to optical devices both active (amplifiers, etc.) as well as passive (filters, etc.). All fiber optic systems include these non-fiber optical devices such as couplers, isolators, wave-guides, etc, to which the optical fiber must be operationally connected. At the ends of the fiber connected to these devices there is oftentimes a lens installed to focus the optical signal for maximum transfer. With or without the lens the end of the fiber must be aligned properly with the input or output portion of the optical device, to achieve maximum signal transfer into or out of the optical fiber. After the alignment, the connection must be mechanically attached to hold the different components together.
Presently, these optical fibers (more specifically, the fiber optic cores) are aligned with the device using fixtures that are adjusted by hand, as a technician monitors a meter that measures the power of the light transferred. This method is slow and somewhat inaccurate as an incomplete attempt at all optical fiber angles relative to the device, could result in the selection of a less than optimum angle. In addition, methods used prior to the present invention do not contemplate variations in the lens or fiber optic cable termini that may be affected by the rotational angular position of the fiber as described below. After the alignment, the technician must then hand solder the components together using a soldering iron or gun to keep the connection solid. The soldering iron or gun provides a point source of heat that must be moved across the solder to allow all of the solder to flow. The several steps involved are slow and meticulous, therefore there exists a need for an automatic and efficient method and device for aligning and connecting the optical fibers on a mass production scale.